


☆ All I Want for Christmas is… cookies. [Adult Skull]

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: When the doorbell rang, you pushed yourself off the couch and walked over to the door. Standing on the other side was Skull, grinning sheepishly with a white grocery bag in his hand. He was shivering, despite the long-sleeved button-up shirt and jeans that he wore.
Relationships: Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is… cookies. [Adult Skull]

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Fluff, Christmas, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 500 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Skull ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

When the doorbell rang, you pushed yourself off the couch and walked over to the door. Standing on the other side was Skull, grinning sheepishly with a white grocery bag in his hand. He was shivering, despite the long-sleeved button-up shirt and jeans that he wore.

You stepped aside to let him in, taking the bag from him and peaking into it curiously. Your eyebrow raised at the contents.

He entered the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. “I thought we could bake some sugar cookies…”

“Have you ever baked cookies before?” You questioned, taking the cookie cutters out of the bag. You began pulling the ingredients needed from the fridge and cabinet.

“Well.. no, but you have!” He pulled himself up onto the counter beside the pile of ingredients, swinging his legs lightly. “I figured since we’ll be making them together, maybe you could teach me…”

You glanced at him, smiling fondly when you noticed the small dust of pink on his cheeks. “Sure, it’ll be fun.”

He nodded, smiling brightly. “What do we do first?”

“Preheat the over to 375 degrees.” You grabbed a large mixing bowl and poured the flour, baking soda, and baking powder into it. Taking a separate bowl, you added the cup of butter and sugar before passing it to Skull who sent you a questioning look. “Mix it together carefully,”

Skull nodded, washing and drying his hands before grabbing a wooden spoon and mixing the two together. When he was done, he added the egg and began beating it with the mix while you added the vanilla. Gradually, you added in the dry ingredients. While he mixed it all together, you got the baking pan, covered in tinfoil and non-stick spray, ready for the cookies.

“Now what?” He wondered.

Taking a roll of tinfoil, you spread it out over the counter, coating it lightly with flour before grabbing the rolling pin, “Spread it out over the tinfoil, making sure that it stays together. Then, you take the rolling pin and flatten it, but don’t make it too thin. After that, we use cookie cutters to create the shapes. We repeat that until there’s no dough left.”

He nodded and the two of you set off to work.

By the time you got the cookies in the oven, the two were leaning against one another, laughing loudly and clutching your sides. Flour was scattered throughout the kitchen, stuck in your hair and on your faces and hands. The kitchen was a mess, but you honestly couldn’t care less. You had so much fun baking the cookies, had fun spending time together that nothing else mattered.

You reached up, removing some of the sugar from his cheek with your finger before sticking it into your mouth, “Yum~”

Skull’s face turned red, but that didn’t stop the smile from reaching his lips. The cookies were taken out of the oven on time, but they were soon forgotten. Skull had found something even sweeter than the cookies~

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━


End file.
